Nyne
Nyne is a circuit fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography Nyne grew up with the same aspiration as all the young men from his impoverished South Central L.A. neighborhood: to make it big time. After being arrested numerous times before his twentieth birthday, he eventually wound up serving time for possession and assault. When he was released, he made a pact with his mother to do something positive with his energy. He relocated to New York City, and joined the circuit initially as a way to make ends meet. However, once the cash started rolling in, Nyne sent funds back to his old neighborhood to help out his family and community. Now he's one of the most feared and respected fighters in the circuit. Def Jam Vendetta The player faces off with Nyne during the storyline in Dragon House. Def Jam Fight for NY Nyne plays a slightly larger role in this game. He is first encountered in The Foundation, then later at The Limit. At The Limit, when the player chooses a girlfriend, Nyne will stop him and claims that the girl is with him. Hero tells him he's not convinced, which provokes Nyne into headbutting him and warns him to back off, inciting a fight. The winner will leave with the girl. Later on, he could be encountered in the first round of the Gauntlet's one on one tournament. Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Manhatten Crew, Nyne and Cruz gets into an argument at The Babylon. The beef is settled after the protagonist defeats them both. If fighting for other crews, after the protagonist meets Angel and starts dating her, Nyne appears to be dating the protagonist's former girlfriend and may have been sent by her to fight him. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"I represent for cali gangsters all across the world!" *"What's the difference between me and you? I'm still standing punkass!" Def Jam Fight For NY *"Yo, let's do this." *"Hey! She's with me." - To Hero *"I said back off!" - After headbutting Hero *"Ey hold up! Hold up! Hold up! You thought you could beat me? Aw man please!" Gallery Dev-jam-vendetta-1.jpg 280643l7.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040913021010611.jpg Defjamv1.jpg Djvep2009.jpg Def jam vendetta 2 ps2.jpg 69097666 aeaa83558c.jpg Djffny2 1093654515.jpg Defjamvendettaps2real1.jpg 603121-920172 20040920 009.jpg 603120-920172 20040920 008.jpg 603117-920172 20040920 005.jpg 584219-920171 20040715 005.jpg 621-Def-Jam-Fight-For-New-York-NGC-28.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-image144730.jpg Th (2).jpg Def Jam Fight - For New York PC game.jpg Th (4).jpg Nyne11.jpg Nyne9.jpg Images (10).jpg Def-jam-vendetta-5.jpg Djvendetta25.jpg 10-03.jpg 9-02.jpg 8-01.jpg 88180 full.jpg Def jam fight for ny 20040811105013093 640w.jpg 1388145554 nyne prev001.jpg Medium 3 screenshot.png 484016-n 006.jpg Defjam ps2 0007.jpg 15 107.jpg 14 124.jpg 13 140.jpg Defjamvendetta2 dapril9.jpg Defjamvendetta2 dapril7.jpg Def Jam Vendetta296149234.jpg Djffny 1.jpg 195-Def-Jam-Vendetta-NGC-7.jpg Video Trivia *Nyne takes Razor's "Speedbag" front blazin' move from Def Jam Vendetta in Def Jam: Fight For NY. *Nyne is one of the few circuit fighters , who aren't real life people, to appear in at least one cut scene of Def Jam Fight For NY's story mode''. The others are D-Mob, Skull, Jervis, Starks, Lauren and Shaniqua. *Nyne is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between ''Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was unlockable in ''Vendetta but is available right from the start in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. N.O.R.E., Method Man and Redman are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *Nyne's intro quote in Vendetta is a reference to Dr. Dre's "Still Dre" from the 2001 album. **Nyne's winning quote in Vendetta is also a reference to Dr. Dre's song "What's the Difference" from the same album. Category:Circuit Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters